Manual de Instruções: Conquistando Uchiha Sasuke?
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: 12 dicas para - NÃO - ajudar Haruno Sakura na conquista do coração de Uchiha Sasuke. .:. Romance/Humor/UA .:. COMPLETA .:.


_**Classificação etária**__: K+_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA  
_

_**Shipper**__: SasuSaku.  
_

_**Capítulos:** 1 shot  
_

_**Disclamer**__: Já faz tempo que todo mundo sabe que o Naruto não me pertence. Mas tem gente que acha que o Itachi é meu. (uhm.. sabe como é né, a voz do povo é a voz de Deus... Quem sou eu pra negá-lo? risos)_

_****__S**inopse:** __12__ dicas para (NÃO) ajudar Haruno Sakura na conquista do coração de Uchiha Sasuke._

_**Notas da autora**__: _

_- Essa é uma produção de uma noite de insônia. (sim, a insônia me ajuda a escrever =S... coisas estranhas, mas ajuda heheh)  
_

_- Foi escrita em 2010 (sim, mó tempão né)  
_

_- É uma fic maluca. Uma tentativa de humor (negro?)  
_

_- eu não sou lá essas coisas como autora de ficção (tipooo) , mas sei lá... Sempre gosto de rascunhar uma coisa ou outra. Principalmente quando estou entediada.  
_

_- Logo: A leitura desse escrito é por sua conta em risco (risos).  
_

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**Manual de Instruções:**

**O que você (NÃO) deve fazer para conquistar **

**o coração de UCHIHA SASUKE**

**.**

**.**

**by Kahli hime**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_.  
_

Como você** (não)** deve conquistar Uchiha Sasuke:

.

**1 )** Fazendo um poema para ele:

.

- Sasuke-kun, os cadarços dos seus sapatos são tão perfeitamente alinhados quanto as belas madeixas de seus belos cabelos negros.

- Mas isso são sandálias... sua estúpida.

- Ah. – E coçando a cabeça meio sem jeito - É , não é mesmo?

.

* * *

.

**2 )** Ok, poesia logo na primeira tentativa foi apelação. Talvez algo mais trivial como puxar uma conversa sobre um assunto qualquer... como por exemplo, _o tempo?_

_.  
_

E Sakura olhou para o céu azul de forma propositalmente distraída e disse: – Hoje está tão bonito! Acho que teremos um belo dia pela frente.

_Silêncio._

- Você não acha, Sasuke-kun?

- ...

E um novo silêncio se seguiu,

...

Até que ...

- Hn.

.

* * *

.

**3 )** Bom, você já chegou até aqui, portanto **não** se abata ainda, estamos apenas começando.

E porque não tentar falar sobre algo que vocês tem em comum. ... como por exemplo, algo que ambos compartilhem a maior parte do tempo. Algo do tipo, treinar. Ambos gostam de treinar, não é mesmo? _Brilhante_!

Treinamento é um bom tema.

.

- Sasuke-kun. - E a kunoichi agora precisou ignorar o fato de que ele estava com aquela cara de _nada_ nesse exato momento não deixando transparecer nem sequer uma ponta do que possa estar pensando sobre a aproximação dela. - Uhm... Pois é, eu adoro treinar em dias bonitos como esse, sabia?

- ...

- Porque se você quiser, podemos, você sabe, treinar juntos...

_Uma pausa._

- Você quer treinar comigo?

_Outra pausa._

E então...

- Vou treinar com o dobe.

_E mais uma bola fora._

_.  
_

* * *

**.  
**

**4 )** Bom, não admita derrota ainda. Estamos fazendo progresso, afinal ao menos ele não está te ignorando completamente não é mesmo?

Então, siga em frente e coloque o próximo passo em ação.

Só que antes disso, certifique-se que esteja com uma equipe capacitada te ajudando, senão...

.

**- And Iiiiiiii will alwyas love youuuuuuuuuuu Iiiiiii***

.

Senão cantar para ele à meia noite debaixo da janela de seu quarto na mansão Uchiha e tendo como acompanhantes Sai (o gasparzinho emo) e Naruto (a voz de taquara rachada) não vai dar muito certo. E muito provavlemte suas reservas de chakra irão se esgotar porque,_ fala sério_, curar um galo na cabeça de uma pessoa, até vai, mas na cabeça de três de uma só vez é dose!

.

_E Uchiha Sasuke não imaginou melhor destino para a antiga mesa de jantar de mogno da família do que estatelando-a _bem_ forte na cabeça de seus visitantes noturnos inesperados._

_Sasuke sorriu malévolo e voltou a dormir tranquilamente._

_Hoje ele teria bons sonhos._

_.  
_

* * *

.

**5)** Ok ok serenata talvez não tenha sido a melhor das idéias, não é mesmo? Então, por que não tentamos algo mais light, mais direto e que faça menos estardalhaço?

**Um encontro a dois.**

.

Nessa hora, prepare-se. Essa é a parte mais importante de seu plano, afinal você não está chamando qualquer um para sair.

Ele é simplesmente UCHIHA SASUKE. O mais gato, perfeito, _Deus_-que-já-caminhou-sobre-a-Terra desde Brad Pitt em Tróia ;D

E por Kami-sama, tenha calma, respire fundo e vá em frente. (ah sim, tente não balbuciar ou desmaiar no processo. Sasuke odeia isso. Traz-lhe lembranças terríveis do seu passado com as _fangirls._ E isso ainda lhe dá arrepios e muitos pesadelos à noite.)

.

Bom, não esqueça de checar o básico:

.

A) Cabelo (penteado?) **Ok**

B) Batom (leve, natural como ele aprecia) **Ok**

C) Roupa (bem, poderia ser algo novo ou mais atraente, mas Sakura imaginou que se fosse para casa arrumar outro_ look_, ele já estaria de volta ao seu treinamento com Naruto e sabe-se lá kami que horas voltaria para casa... portanto:** Ok**).

D) Convite **Ok** (ela passou a noite inteira decorando como dizer docemente com um sorriso nos lábios o mesmo clichê irritante:

- **Sasuke-kun, vamos jantar juntos hoje à noite?**

...

.

E depois do que pareceu uma eternidade:

- Não.

.

* * *

.

**6)** Ok, a essa altura, muitas de vocês diriam: _Hei, garota, cai fora dessa canoa furada porque daí não sai peixe_ (ou algo parecido =S). Mas, você é** Haruno Sakura**, a kunoichi de Konoha que enfrentou e venceu um akatsuki, que foi treinada por ninguém menos que a própria Sannin da Vila da Folha (e que superou todos os traumas causados por ver Tsunade bêbada a maior parte do tempo atrás de sua mesa de Hokage, com cerca de 10 garrafinhas de sake e cantarolando algo do tipo : "_Jiraya-__**kun**__, porque você não vol-ta hip pra casa_?" "_espero que hip hip não se machuuuuuque! Hip"_ entre outras coisitas que a velhota, er... quero dizer, a Hokage, nunca admitiria em estado de sobriedade.)

Você já passou por poucas e boas, sofreu com a rejeição de Sasuke a sua vida inteira e não vai deixar que isso continue te abalando.

Você vai em frente e vai continuar com seu guia **de o que **(não)** se fazer para conquistar o coração de Uchiha Sasuke.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**7)** E lembrando bem, ninguém mencionou que nesse jogo todas as cartas já estavam na mesa. Como uma boa kunoichi, seu treinamento te ensinou uma coisa: estar sempre atenta às oportunidades.

E assim, você se lembrou daquela mesma velhota, quero dizer, HOKAGE, que lhe pode ser de grande ajuda nesse momento crítico.

Afinal, ser aprendiz da baa-baa beberrona te dá certos privilégios extras como trabalhar em horários variados nos lugares onde quisesse da Vila, podendo assim ficar 'de olho' em tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Como por exemplo, um _alguém_ em especial.

.

.

_E, bem, se Uchiha Sasuke não queria aceitar o encontro por bem, _

_então o faria por mal._

_._

_.  
_

E essa é a hora exata para você chantageá-lo (ok, esse não seria bem o termo, digamos que _manter em segredo_ seria mais apropriado) com aquelas escapadas que Sasuke costuma dar todas as noites, para treinar fora dos muros de Konoha de madrugada, o que por enquanto, ainda lhe é terminantemente proibido, por causa de sua liberdade condicional. (Ué, foi atrás do Orochimaru e quis matar todo o elenco do anime, deu nisso! Voltou para Konoha 2 anos depois da morte de seu irmão, mas teve de cumprir, entre outras coisas, serviços comunitários durante longos meses. E se ele não quisesse que a lista de penalidades pesasse mais sobre seus ombros, teria de aceitar o pedido de Sakura. Porque _senãoooooo_...)

.

_E na noite seguinte lá estava Sasuke, esperando Sakura do lado de fora do restaurante com uma carranca muito feia e as mãos enterradas nos bolsos, babuciando algo entre dentes cerrados:_

_- Vamos logo com isso. _

_Ou algo do tipo: _

_- Você é tão irritante. _

_E a lista de _elogios_ não parava de crescer.  
_

_._

* * *

**.  
**

**8)** Bom, está vendo só, o manual de como (não) se conquistar o coração do Uchiha está lhe caindo como uma luva. Você já até conseguiu seu primeiro encontro!

Agora, acalme-se.

Pare com isso, _mas que demência!_ Se ficar dando _pulinhos coloridos_ desse jeito ele vai te abandonar, com chantagem ou sem chantagem.

Controle-se!

Respire fundo.

E vá em frente.

Agora que você já conseguiu o encontro com o cara mais cobiçado da Vila da Folha e a inveja de todas as _fangirls_ num raio de 500m (tipo, um terço do total de habitantes do País do Fogo), não cometa mais nenhum deslize. Afinal, você sempre sonhou com o encontro perfeito. Com o cara _perfeito_.

.

E o que seria mais romântico que isso é se você o surpreendesse, sempre gentil e cortesmente o bastante para lembrar-se da comida favorita dele.

Então, você se apressa e pede ao garçom para trazer algo para o seu _amorzinho_ comer.

- Ah, por favor, nós vamos tomar sopa de tomate.

.

Bom, naquele exato instante você pisca os olhos incrédula e percebe duas coisas:

.

A** primeira** é não usar blusas que a sua _amiga_ porca escolheu para você, porque em vez de chamar atenção do _seu_ amor, os garçons é que pensariam que _você_ era o prato principal.

.

E **a segunda** é nunca, mas NUNCA mesmo faça o pedido por ele.

Apesar de suas boas intenções, o Uchiha é um cara muito independente. E por mais que seja a comida preferida dele, algo sempre pode vir a dar errado._ Não é mesmo?_

_.  
_

- Hn. – Revirou os olhos e retrucou, dispensando-o com um aceno desenteressado. – Eu não tomo sopa no verão.

.

_Dãããaaaaa!_

_.  
_

* * *

**.  
**

**9 )** A essa altura, você se sente um pouco deprimida. Afinal, o encontro dos seus sonhos acabou por se tornar um grande pesadelo. Só de lembrar de todo aquele sake que você bebeu até finalmente não se lembrar de mais nada da noite anterior...

.

Mas, força, menina! Você_ não_ é patética. Isso foi apenas... um mero d_eslize_.

.

Procure uma maneira de se redimir. Se ontem ele não pôde comer em paz, tente algo diferente hoje. _Por que não cozinhar para ele?_

Pesquise, leia receitas, principalmente depois de ter sabido de fonte fidedigna (vulgo: _Naruto)_ que o gosto de Sasuke por onigiris não havia mudado, agora você tem um prato cheio em mãos!

Cozinhe para o _seu_ amorzinho!

**.**

**.**

**2 horas, 45 min e 32 seg depois...**

**.**

**.  
**

_Um cheiro de fumaça vindo da mansão Uchiha sinaliza algo de errado no ar._

_._

_.  
_

E depois de duas tentativas frustradas (e Onigiris deformados e totalmente carbonizados), um fogão destruído e toda a cozinha Uchiha praticamente explodida, Sasuke passou a odiar esse prato em questão.

.

* * *

**.  
**

**10**) _Oh_, não me diga que você já desistiu?

Ah, que filhinha da mamãe!

Levanta logo daí, guarde esse sorvete de chocolate e pára de chorar! Você esqueceu uma das partes mais importantes do plano: O aniversário _dele._

Ainda dá tempo, flor, aquiete-se!

E, muito importante:

.

_No aniversário do gato, por favor, __**não**__ aceite cegamente as dicas de presente do seu ex-sensei, pois _isso_ pode te colocar em _sérias_ enrascadas:_

.

- Sasuke-kun, pra você!

.

_Silêncio constrangedor. _

_._

_Uma pausa. _

_.  
_

_Até que então..._

_._

Sasuke lenta e muito vagarosamente começa a abrir hesitante o pacote em forma retangular.

- Quero que tenha uma recordação de mim sempre que olhar para _isso_. – Sakura sorri docemente e aponta para o pacote ainda não totalmente desembrulhado.

Quase que simultaneamente os ônix arregalam-se dramaticamente. E, Kami-sama, o que é _aquilo_? Um leve rubor nas bochechas dele?

.

_Oh. Meu. Deus._

_.  
_

E Sakura só foi entender sua reação após notar o conteúdo do pacote que o Uchiha tinha nas mãos:

A edição de Ouro em capa dura, totalmente ilustrada e com figuras em 3 D do Icha Icha Paradise, versão 2012.

.

Uma sensação quente acompanhada da mudança de pigmento inundou o rosto de Sakura, cujas bochehas lentamente foram atingindo um tom de vermelho mais brilhante que a própria blusa que usava.

- Mas o que diabos signifi...?

Sasuke não teve tempo de perguntar a origem do presente, pois a rosada saiu correndo numa velocidade tão incríviel, provavelmente era a motivação de chegar depressa ao outro distrito e rachar a cableça de um certo ex-sensei em mil pedacinhos por ter a_cidentalmente_ trocado os pacotes de presente hoje mais cedo na livraria, local onde Sakura havia comprado para Sasuke um lindo porta-retrato e havia colocado uma foto deles dois juntos num piquinique de comemoração de 2 anos de sua volta à Konoha.

_Maldito kakashi! _

_.  
_

* * *

.

**11 )** Depois de arrebentar a cuca daquele sensei pervetido, você naturalmente explica o mal entendido ao Uchiha e reverte a situação a seu favor. Acalme-se, tudo está se encaixando num plano maior. Acredite!

E aproveitando o ensejo da comemoração do aniversário do Uchiha, nada mais apropriado do que convidá-lo para dançar. Não é mesmo?

_E lá vai você:_

- Sasuke-kun, vamos à discoteca? Eu conheço um lugar muito ...

- Não.

- Mas você nem ouviu...

- Não.

- Mas por quê não?

- Porque eu não quero.

- Mas por favor!

- Não.

- Como você é baka!

- E você é irritante.

...

_E, ao menos você sabe que está tudo bem. Afinal, ele disse a palavrinha mágica do relacionamento de vocês. _

Irritante_._

...

.

.

Bom, garota, até agora você só deu bola fora!

Credo! Eu não te disse para você não estragar tudo logo no primeiro encontro?

_Sakura no baka!_

Presta atenção, essa é a última dica do Manual, depois dessa, deixemos nas mãos de Kami, porque se for ficar só a seu cargo... *medo*

.

Então, se está difícil _chegar_ em Sasuke mesmo com TODA essa ajuda do 'Manual de como (**não**) se conquistar Uchiha Sasuke', escute alguém mais experiente. Alguém que aprendeu muito após anos e anos de leitura intensa. Um expert em compotanento humano (Vide dica Nº 12 desse mesmo manual.)

.

* * *

**.  
**

**Dica número 12)** No entanto, _Droga!_ se no fim, nada tiver dado certo, apele para uma ajuda divina (hehe brincadeirinha, não se desespere!), tome conselhos com alguém inteligente, conhecedor das mais recentes técnicas em relacionamento humano (vulgo: _Sai_)

.

.

_"Uma vez li num livro que não há nada melhor que uma abordagem mais atrevida e arriscada em se tratando de relações humanas entre pessoas com um histórico de proximidade_

_e afinidade como o de vocês." _

_._

_.  
_

(Perfeito! Quem diria que naquele corpo tão franzino e debaixo daquele cabelinho emo fosse existir tanta sabedoria?).

.

Sakura franziu a testa.

.

E sua _Inner_ gritou bem alto em sua cabeça,

_Ou seja (sua baka!):_

.

**AGARRA LOGO O UCHIHA E TASCA UM BEIJO nele, sua lerda!**

.

Bom, essa era a única coisa que faltou para Sakura testar.

E o que seria remediado bem depressa!

Assim todas nós esperamos ;D

* * *

.

**Observação Importante**:_ O êxito (na tentativa de relacionamento) com o Uchiha é apenas relativo. Os criadores desse Manual (vulgo:Hime) não se responsabilizam pelo eventual fracasso dos usuários do mesmo. Mas se vier a fracassar, que fique claro: é porque você beija mal pra car%&*#! _

_=P  
_

* * *

.

Sakura olha indignada para a autora e depois de alguns segundos me manda língua e caçoa como uma criancinha de cinco anos de idade:

- Hei! Eu não beijo mal não! Aquele Uchiha é que é um baka-insensível-sem-coração _Urgh_!

..

.

.

_Garota Irritante..._

_._

_.  
_

Tá vendo só.

Eu disse que a culpa era dela...

;D

.

* * *

_._

_.  
_

_Meu deus! Acho que foi a coisa mais maluca que já escrevi! _

_* um produto da insônia crônica. Sério. E muitooo tédio *  
_

_Cara, tava pensando na vida num sábado de madrugada e comecei a ler umas coisas e aí surgiu a idéia de fazer um manual com dicas pra saku-chan _(não)_ conquistar o kokuro do sasuke._

_Daí, deu nessa one *doente*!_

_Hmmmm o que vcs acharam dessa coisa louca, hein?  
_

_ Nunca fiz nada no estilo, por isso, sinalizem pra Hime, ok._

_ Quero de verdade saber como foi..._

_.  
_

_Bom, amores, agora vou indo!_

_Volto em breve com att muito legais e com respostas aos contatos ;)  
_

_Beijitos!_

* * *

**_ps:  
_**

**_é, eu sei, sou meio insana.  
_**

**_*apanha*  
_**


End file.
